


Suunnitelma

by Giraffvinu



Series: Päämäärätietoisuutta [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Suomi | Finnish, huumori söpöstelyllä
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-22
Updated: 2006-10-22
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffvinu/pseuds/Giraffvinu
Summary: Aika mateli, mutta mitä edemmäs se ehti, sitä hermostuneemmaksi Colin muuttui.





	Suunnitelma

**Author's Note:**

> Betat: Illhstar, Kymilien, Lumen + muita
> 
> Tämä on kirjoitettu vuonna 2006 synttärificiksi armaalle Pallalle, jota voidaan hyvinkin kutsua Harry/Colin parituksen äidiksi <3 Hurjat kiitokset lukuisalle joukolle esilukijoita <3
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!_

"Colin, Colin!"

Dennis pujahti sisään muotokuva-aukosta ja puikkelehti iltaa istuvien rohkelikkojen lomitse veljensä luo.

"Et ikinä arvaa, mitä tapahtui!"

Colin valpastui välittömästi, mutta ei ehtinyt vastata mitään, kun Dennis jo alkoi selittää päivän tapahtumia. Colin kuunteli aluksi riemuissaan, mutta tajusi odotetun tilaisuuden saapuneen, kun Dennis ehti sanoihin "Kalkaros", "liemi" sekä "jälki-istunto".

"Colin, miksi sinä hymyilet?" Dennis kysyi kummastuneena, sillä veljen kasvoille oli levinnyt autuas ilme, joka ei tuntunut soveliaalta ottaen huomioon juuri kerrotun tarinan luonteen.

Colin räpäytti silmiään ja ajatteli nopeammin kuin pitkään aikaan.

"Minä, tuota, vain kuvittelin, miltä Kalkaros näytti kaapu täynnä pollomuhkulientä", Colin selitti ja sai palkakseen Dennisin naurun, jota ei saanut sanoa kikatukseksi.

"Se oli kyllä näky. Oikeastaan sen arvoinen, että kannatti hankkia tyrmien kuurausta koko viikon ajaksi", Dennis myhäili.

Colin koetti hakea kasvoilleen myötätuntoisen huvittunutta ilmettä, mutta se oli vaikeaa, sillä hän oli pikkuveljen kuuraussessiosta salaisesti ilahtunut. Dennis ei millään ilveellä pääsisi vapaaksi ennen yhdeksää, ja siinä vaiheessa Colin olisi jo laittamassa Suurta Suunnitelmaansa täytäntöön.

 

Colin vietti kaksi seuraavaa päivää pähkäillen miten oikein etenisi, kunnes sai lopulta kuningasidean. Hagrid oli hoivaamassa kylkiluunsa murtanutta thestralia ja oli jättänyt viestin tapahtuneesta mökkinsä oveen. Kun taikaeläintenhoidon yhteistunneille saapuneet luihuiset naureskelivat Hagridin lapsellisille kirjaimille, Colin tajusi, miten helposti käsialaa pystyi matkimaan. Samana iltana, kun muut luulivat hänen väkertävän muinaisten riimujen kotiläksyjä, Colin kyyristeli kieli suupielestä pilkottaen kirjapinon takana ja hahmotteli mahdollisimman viattomannäköistä viestiä. Ja kun viimeinenkin, tekotaiteellinen mustetahra oli löytänyt paikkansa, Colin suoristi selkänsä ja ihasteli aikaansaannostaan.

>   
>  Harry, tartten sun apua.  
>  Tuu yksin tasan yheksältä.
> 
> Har... Hagrid  
> 

Colin koetti taputtaa itseään olalle kiivetessään pöllölään, mutta kun toisessa kädessä oli vinosti taiteltu viesti ja toisessa jo hieman sulaneita pöllönamuja, hän ei saanut aikaan kuin muksauksen. Yhtä kaikki, Colin tunsi olonsa toiveikkaaksi, sillä kutsu ei pelkästään ollut varma keino erottaa Harry kolmikosta, vaan ratkaisi myös ongelman päästä puhumaan tämän kanssa paikassa, jossa ei olisi muita uteliaita korvapareja.

 

Päivällinen oli tuskaa, sillä Dennisiä ei saanut hermostuttaa. Colin ei olisi kyennyt antamaan tyydyttävää selitystä kummalliselle käytökselleen, joten hän yritti parhaansa mukaan pysyä veljen kengurunloikkia ottavien ajatusten perässä. Aiheet olivat onneksi viattomia, eikä Dennis tarvinnut paljoakaan rohkaisua suoltaakseen lisää tarinoita näennäisen ihastuneena kuuntelevalle veljelleen. Colinin ei tarvinnut odottaa armahdusta kauaa, sillä kun Kalkaros nousi opettajainpöydästä, kuului ainoastaan hengästynyt "hei", ja sitten veli olikin kadonnut. Colin istui aloillaan viisi minuuttia ja pinkaisi itsekin ulos salista; hänen täytyi valmistautua.

Kaapista löytyi uusi kaapu, jonka äiti oli antanut juhlatilaisuuksia varten, ja Colinin mielestä tämä ilta jos mikä oli uuden vaatekappaleen väärti. Hän kiinnitti kaavun rinnukseen kiillotetun sekä vahatun valvojaoppilasmerkkinsä (edellisvuoden valinta oli säikäyttänyt sekä hänet että Dennisin puhumattakaan heidän vanhemmistaan!) ja pesi hiuksensa. Ne kaartuivat ärsyttävästi aivan eri suuntiin kuin hän olisi halunnut, mutta lopulta, kahdentoista uuden hiusloitsun ja yhtä monen katastrofin jälkeen, hän luovutti. Hiukset jäivät auki ja Colin toivoi, ettei Harry huomaisi niissä mitään erikoista.

Hän oli miltei valmis, mutta loppusilaus tuntui vielä puuttuvan.

 

"Aftershavea?" Deanin ääni oli kirkas ja kova, ja Colinista tuntui, että sen kuulivat kaikki — sekä linnassa että pihalla.

"Niin kun omani on loppu", Colin selitti ja katseli jonnekin Deanin olkapään taakse, vaikka näkikin pelkkää sumua.

Colin terästi katsettaan, sillä huomasi sumun vaihtavan jalkaa; se oli Harry! Colin punastui ja siirsi katseensa Deaniin. Ilmeisesti hänen ilmeensä oli jo niin epätoivoinen, että tämä päätti antaa armon käydä oikeudesta ja hilasi itsensä kaapille.

"Kuuraannutat sitten pullon käyttösi jälkeen. Etkä kerro mihin sitä laitoit!" Dean varmisti ja ojensi pullon Colinin hikiseen käteen.

"En. Kyllä. Tarkoitan, kiitos", Colin mutisi ja perääntyi ovea kohti.

Seuraavan tunnin ajan hänen mielessään kummitteli Harryn katse, josta aavisti kyllä hymyn mutta ei pilkkaa. Harry ei ollut nauranut.

 

Kun kello vihdoin tuli puoli yhdeksän, Colin kiiruhti Hagridin mökille johtavan polun mutkaan. Hän oli tullut paikalle liian hyvissä ajoin ja ehti lähteä poiskin useammin kuin kerran. Aika mateli, mutta mitä edemmäs se ehti, sitä hermostuneemmaksi Colin muuttui. Hän askelsi epätoivoisena ympyrää, pureskeli kynsiään ja kertasi Suunnitelmaa mielessään.

"Harry, odota hetki. Hagrid ei ole kotona, mutta minulla on jotain kerrottavaa..."

Tässä vaiheessa Colin poikkeuksetta hyytyi, sillä häntä kauhistutti kuulla, mitä Harry vastaisi. Se, että tämä oli viimeisen vuoden aikana alkanut suhtautua häneen kuin keneen tahansa muuhun rohkelikkoon, ei tarkoittanut että hän voisi tehdä mitä tahansa. Ja vaikka he olivat pelanneet velhoshakkia yömyöhään, yleensä kolmestaan mutta toisinaan myös ilman Dennisiä (neljä kertaa!), ei se tarkoittanut, että Harry piti hänestä niin kuin hän Harrysta. Mutta juuri tällaisten ajatusten varalta hän oli psyykannut itseään viimeiset vuodet, ja nyt hän toisteli itselleen, että mikään ei koskaan muuttuisi, ellei hän ensin paljastaisi Harrylle tunteitaan.

Colinia puistatti pelosta ja hän oli lähdössä jälleen kerran karkuun, kun kuuli lähestyviä askeleita mutkan takaa. Hän nielaisi äänekkäästi ja sipaisi puolipitkät hiuksensa korvan taakse. Harry astui esiin kuin tyhjästä, mutta vaikka Colin oli odottanut näkevänsä yllättyneen reaktion, tämän kasvoilla ei nytkähtänyt yksikään lihas. Colinin itsevarmuus hiipui entistä ohuemmaksi.

"Arvelinkin, että sinä olit kaiken takana", Harry sanoi, eikä Colin osannut tulkita hänen ilmettään.

Colin avasi hämmentyneenä suunsa, mutta sulki sen saman tien, sillä Harry lähestyi yhä. Hän yritti uudelleen sanoa jotain, mutta mitään ei tullut ulos.

"Mitäköhän Hagrid sanoisi, jos kuulisi väärennetystä viestistä?"

Harry seisahtui Colinin eteen kulmakarva koholla, ja Colin haistoi hengityksestä piparmintun. Hän muisti yhtäkkiä kultaisen iltapäivän vuosien takaa, jolloin oli ensimmäistä kertaa uskaltanut luvata itselleen tämän päivän vielä koittavan. Muisto antoi hänelle varmuutta, mutta Harryn käytös taas murensi sitä, minkä johdosta hän oli täysin pöllämystynyt. Miten Harry oli saanut selville?

"Villisilmä opetti minulle viime kesänä erään hyödyllisen loitsun", Harry sanoi sivistyneeseen keskustelusävyyn ja kiersi Colinin taakse. Tämä kääntyi samaa tahtia perässä ja kurtisti otsaansa kysyvästi.

"Sitä käytetään tarkistamaan, onko kirjeen lähettäjä se, jonka nimi on viestin alla", Harry jatkoi ja kaivoi taskustaan kirjeen, jonka Colin oli hänelle lähettänyt aikaisemmin päivällä. Colin punastui korviaan myöten.

"Jos allekirjoitus on väärä..." Harry napautti paperia ja lausui sanat: Hagridin nimi alkoi välkkyä punaisena "...käy näin."

Colin tuijotti paperia, ja maailma romahti hänen ympärillään. Hän ei ikipäivänä enää uskaltaisi paljastaa Harrylle mitään, tämähän pitäisi häntä täysin mielipuolena vainoajana! Hän ei voisi enää näyttää naamaansa Tylypahkassa, vaan joutuisi palaamaan takaisin kotiinsa Colchesteriin. Hän joutuisi suljetuksi taikamaailmasta ja päätyisi kokoamaan typeriä elektroniikkahärveleitä isänsä työpaikalle. Hänen ryhtinsä romahti.

"Minä... tuota..." hän yritti kuumeisesti keksiä miten selittäisi Harrylle, mutta pää löi ainoastaan tyhjää. Hän puoliksi toivoi, että Dennis olisi ollut paikalla, sillä tämä oli paljon nokkelampi nopeissa ratkaisuissa. Harryn raskas katse sai hänet perääntymään askeleen.

"Minun piti... tuota..." hän mumisi, mutta Harry keskeytti hänet.

"...kertoa jotain?"

Jos hän olikin aiemmin punastunut, se ei ollut mitään tämän rinnalla. Hänen korvissaan kohisi veri ja hänen poskensa loimottivat liekkiä kuumempina. Hän oli juuri pinkaisemassa karkuun, kun Harry nosti taikasauvansa hänen ohimolleen.

"Saanko?" Harry kysyi, ja kun Colin ei vastannut (ei tiennyt mitä vastata), Harry mumisi oudon sanan.

Colinin päässä räjähti. Aivan kuin Harryn nimellä varustettu kaappi olisi avattu ja kaikki sinne sullotut muistot päästetty valloilleen. Hän suorastaan järkyttyi tajutessaan, miten paljon Harrya oli muistilokeroihinsa varastoinut. Mutta kun muutamat, hyvin yksityisluonteiset unet välkkyivät filminauhana hänen silmissään, Colin tajusi, että myös Harry näki ne. Hän ahmaisi henkeä ja koetti sulkea Harry-arkistoa, mutta oli jo liian myöhäistä. Yksi silmäys Harryn ällistyneisiin kasvoihin kertoi sen, että hänen salaisuutensa oli ehtinyt paljastua — ja kunnolla!

Colin tunsi olonsa ontoksi; hänen kaikkein henkilökohtaisimmat ajatuksensa oli revitty julki. Asiaa ei auttanut lainkaan edes se, että yleisön muodosti pelkästään Harry (toistaiseksi, huomautti pessimisti-Colin), sillä muiden mielipiteillä ei Colinille ollut niin suurta merkitystä. Tilanteen epäreiluus korvensi hänen silmiään ja ripset kostuivat väkisin, vaikka hän kuinka koetti niitä räpytellä. Ja tietysti Harry huomasi senkin.

"Colin, hei. Kaikki on okei", Harry kuiskasi ja pyyhkäisi syrjään tämän korvan takaa karanneen vaalean suortuvan.

Colin säpsähti kosketusta, mutta kun Harry kumartui ja painoi pehmeän suudelman hänen huulilleen, hänen henkensä salpautui. Hän oli pyörtyä, mutta ei uskaltanut, sillä olisi varmasti kaatuessaan herännyt ja kironnut kömpelyyttään.

"Colin?"

Harry ääni kuulosti epävarmalta, mutta kun Colin kohotti katseensa, Harry suuteli häntä toistamiseen. Tällä kertaa pidempään.

 

"En vieläkään usko että tämä on totta", Colin mutisi onnellisena maatessaan Harryn kainalossa.

He olivat päätyneet loikoilemaan lehmuksen alle; väärennetty kirje lepatti lähes lentoon lähdössä ja Colinin viitta oli mytätty päänaluseksi. Colinia ei kuitenkaan palellut, sillä Harryn viitta riitti mainiosti heille kahdelle.

"Miksi se on niin vaikea uskoa?" Harry kysyi hymyillen ja silitteli Colinin vaaleita hiuksia. "Poika tapaa pojan, poika fantasioi pojasta, jolloin toinenkin poika huomaa, miten ihana poika onkaan, ja ihastuu. Sillä poika nyt vaan sattuu olemaan kerta kaikkiaan syötävän suloinen aina kun miettii jotain ja pureskelee huultaan ja..."

"Ai siksikö tulit aina pelaamaan meidän kanssa?" Colin keskeytti Harryn vuodatuksen. Hän oli utelias kuulemaan vastauksen, sillä alussa Harry oli kartellut heitä kuin ruttoa.

"Myöhemmin kyllä", Harry myönsi ja siveli sormellaan Colinin huulia. "Mutta aluksi olin vain yksinäinen."

"No nyt et enää ole", Colin sanoi päättäväisesti ja kurotti suutelemaan Harrya. Sitten hänen mieleensä juolahti jotain, ja hän virnisti. "Harry, saanko ottaa sinusta kuvan?"


End file.
